Last Battle Version 2
by Wolf Vain
Summary: people have been begging me to go on with this story and finaly im going to! there yall happy! dont worry im not upset in trueth i love wrighting its just i have a lot to wright lately.


Ok, here's the edited version. I had to fix so many horrific spelling errors T-T

(Rins pov)

She was only 18 and already knew the love of her life and his name was Sesshomaru. Rin was the happiest she could be when her Lord asked her to marry him. Ever since the day he brought her back from that dark place when she died she knew she would be happy forever, but now she was even happier than she was back then or she thought she would be until her and her Sesshomaru went to battle. She had to beg him to let her go and fight beside him but she never thought it would end up like this. The battle went smoothly until Naraku showed up. it was terrible he killed his own people and he was almost dead when he started going after her. Sesshomaru was watching and running at us with tears for once streaming down his face. and then it happened, Naraku shot his poison tentacles at her. She thought she would be dead. She felt something hit her but there was no pain and then when she opened her eyes and she was on the ground, lying beside her was Naraku's heart slashed in half, and then she felt a heavy wait on top of her and something dripping on her neck. When she turned her head back around she look into the sad, golden, fading eyes of her love. He had a hole in the right side of his chest and blood was gushing out of his wound. blood was also dripping from his mouth and he was smiling the saddest smile she had ever seen. "L-Lord Sesshomaru i-im so sorry" she started crying and then he lifted up his hand and put his finger on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "ssshhhh Rin. and wh-what did I tell you about using th-the t-title. I-I know I wont be here to take care of you, but I want you to know I-I lo-ove...you.....Rin" and with that the love of Rin's life faded away. she sat up and held him in her arms, the man who brought her back to life, the man who fed her and kept her warm and safe, the man who loved her, the man that trained her how to fight was gone. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs and held his head to her chest and cried into his matted with blood silver hair which she used to love to brush. "Why? Why you and not me?! Why did you have to jump in front of me?!?! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was crying even harder now. Inuyasha and his group were in the fight and they were all watching with sad eyes. They saw what happened and knew that Rin and Sesshomaru were in love but what they did not know was that Rin was 1 week pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. That night they buried Sesshomaru's body in her favorite field of flowers, it was near the very end of the western lands and it was the only place in the western lands that bore moonflowers.

*9 months later*

"ok Rin push one more time" Kagome had made Rin go to her time when she went into labor and now she was at the hospital and giving birth, so she pushed 1 more time and screamed and it was done." well miss Rin you should be very happy you just gave birth to a very lovely baby boy" Doctor Hojo said as he held up the new born infant with a full head of silver hair with black bangs. She was so happy and she new exactly what she would name him. "So what are you going to name him Miss Rin?" she smiled at the kind doctor and said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to name him after his father, Sesshomaru"

*back in the warring era in a lonely field of moonflowers*(sesshomaru's pov)

He was staring at the stars again, they always made him happy for some unknown reason and it confused him, well a lot of things confused him after he had woken up and having to dig himself out of a 10 foot deep grave. He should have left this place as soon as he had awoken but he did not know were to go? He did not know who he was or how he got into that grave and why was his clothing torn and bloody? He just assumed he had a bad wound that almost killed him. He knew he was a demon though but that was not enough to go on, and why does that girl haunt his memory? Who was she? Could she help me find out who I am? What did she mean to me before this happened? Did she mean anything at all to me or is she just a random face? All these thoughts were in his head all at once and it gave him a really bad headache. Also when he woke up he was covered in filth! Blood and mud was all over him! When he realized that he was very dirty he went to a hot spring that he had smelt and decided to take a much needed bath. He ended up not being able to save his hair because it was just too dirty and was now stained so he cut it all off until it was just above the shoulders. That was 9 months ago and most of his hair had already grown back it was now waist length. After he had woken up he wandered around a bit but he just could not remember anything. All he really knew is that his name was Sesshomaru. He started laughing when he realized that was his name. Perfect Killer! Wow what a name, he wandered if he was a good killer before he lost his memory? He sighed. He was getting nowhere with this! He decided he should just go back to sleep. He had woken up in the middle of the night because he could have sworn he heard somebody say his name? But he did not hear anything now....maybe he dreamt it? Well it was gone now so he did not care. He went back to sleep shortly after that thought.

*5 years later*

Today a woman came to his grave with a little boy so he hid. It was that girl from his dreams! The girl he could always see screaming his name wile holding his cold, pale, lifeless body. The little boy beside her looked a lot like her but with long silver hair and he had black bangs and pointed ears. She started talking after she had sat in front of his gravestone. She pulled the little boy over. "Look this is your father's grave" She said in a loving yet sad tone that calmed him yet broke his heart all at the same time. Wait she said that grave belonged to the boy's father? Does that mean he was the young boy's father?! This shocked him. He decided to keep listening to her talking. "Your father was brave and died trying to protect me. He was always the over protective type but that's why I loved him." She loved me? She must be my wife, and she thinks I'm dead. This time the boy started speaking. "Mommy? Why did Daddy have to die?" She frowned as a tear fell down her face. It broke his heart to see her cry. She started talking in a sad but calm tone. "Sesshomaru died because he wished to protect me. All he wanted was my safety. Its my fault he died. If only I could have stopped him from jumping in front of me he would not have been struck by Naraku's tentacles!" she was all out crying now he wanted to go to her and hug her but he was afraid. What if he was wrong? What if he was not this Sesshomaru guy? He looked back up from staring at his bare feet. He saw as the little boy hugged the crying woman as best as he could with his short arms and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closer slowly rocking him. The little boy looked sad and worried since his beloved mother was crying. The little boy spoke up trying to make his mother feel better. "Mommy don't cry?! I love you Mommy and I don't like seeing you cry! I bet Daddy would not have liked you crying either." That must have worked since she was smiling now. As one final tear ran down her face she said, "Your right. You are just like your father you know that? And that's why I named you after him. Sesshomaru my darling son i love you so much!" She hugged him and then stood up from were she was sitting and set him on the ground. "you know if we hurry Mommy we can make it in time to get the first bowl of Ninja food Aunty Kagome makes before uncle Inuyasha gets it!" The woman started laughing and ran with her son back to where ever they had come from. He walked out from his hiding spot in the forest and went back to the grave and sat on the rock he had moved to the field. He looked at the grave and noticed she had put tiger lilies on the grave. He smiled and picked them up off the ground. He sniffed them and went to the large tree that sat near his grave and saw a hole in the trunk of the tree so he set the flowers in there. He jumped into the tree where he slept and soon went to bed thinking about the lovely woman and the little boy that was his son. He hoped that they would come back soon. He wanted to know what the woman's name was.

to be continued!


End file.
